Alone
by konami5321
Summary: Tenten is alone with only her brother and herself, her two jobs and the apartment. When she looses all of that, she is reduced to fighting in a club for money. But when she's there, she meets the man who started all of this. Will he help her? slight OOC
1. The Reason

Heading down a long alleyway at three o'clock in the morning obviously wasn't a good idea. But she was tired. Her night job worked her into the late hours; her morning job woke her up early. So she took the shortcut home.

"Hello beautiful, aren't you out a little late?" She turned around. A man in his early thirties stood next to a boy around her age. They both had chestnut colored hair and pale pupilless eyes. It was obvious that the man had spoken. The boy looked uninterested and was staring off into space. She snorted and then turned around and walked away. The man appeared in front of her. Not surprised that they followed her, she grimaced and stepped back into a defensive stance.

"So the girl wants to fight. I hope she knows who she's dealing with." He smirked. She said nothing only nodded. "Alright then, Neji." He beckoned the boy over.

"Come on Hiashi-." She yawned. She was tired. This was getting annoying. Neji growled. "Fine, the girl will learn." She rolled her eyes.

"Neji…" Hiashi said warningly.

"What?" He snapped. Hiashi shook his head.

"…Never mind." Neji stepped beck into the well known Hyuuga stance. He glared at her. She sighed; this was going to be a long night. He moved forward. She stepped to the side. He threw her a well aimed left hook. She leaned back, bending her knees and watched the punch fly past where her face was moments ago. His eyes widened and he retreated a couple of steps. She straitened and backed away. He threw her a couple of punches; she successfully blocked most of them. But what she didn't catch was a kick to her stomach. She doubled over and he hit her in the face. She flew back. She got back up and glared at the oncoming Hyuuga. He faked a punch to her face and hit her in the abdomen. She gasped when she hit the wall behind her as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. She fell to the ground. He smirked and turned around, walking away. Hiashi shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Neji snapped.

"Nothing."

They stopped behind a building. Neji turned to Hiashi.

"Why are we stopping?" His voice was cold. Hiashi turned and pointed to the girl they just left. She still sat there, looking at the ground.

"What about her?" Hiashi sighed.

"Watch." Neji turned to look at her. She got up and walked towards her home. She didn't even wobble.

"She-She could have gotten up and fought." Neji stammered. He turned to Hiashi. "Why didn't she Uncle?"

"I don't know." He stated matter-of-factly. "Just thought she might interest you." Neji snorted.

"Whatever."

When she finally reached her home, she threw her bag down and kicked off her shoes. She read the note on the table.

'_wake me up. You were late. R u ok?'_ she sighed and went to the bathroom. She cleaned all of the blood off of her self. Then she quickly ran a brush through her hair. She brushed her teeth and then walked into the room next door. She smiled at the sleeping boy in the bed.

"Romoko…" She shook his shoulder, his eyes opened.

"Tenny… What happened? You came home late."

"Nothing. Kiba just kept me late at work again." He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Moko."

She got up and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sat down. She looked out the window. The stars were clear tonight. She coughed. She drank a sip of the water and then coughed again. She dropped her glass and it shattered as she gripped her side. She coughed harder and blood splattered over the floor as she fell out of her chair coughing.

"Tenten!" She heard Romoko come into the kitchen. He knelt down beside her and handed her a rag. She covered her mouth and continuously coughed up blood. He looked away sadly. Third time this week, she needed to go to the Hospital.

"Tenny…"

"No(cough). We can't afford(cough)it." Tears pricked his eyes. She stopped coughing and he wordlessly got up and got her a glass of water. He didn't want to have this argument again. After she got herself situated she cleaned up the blood and told him to go to bed and forget about it. He did. There wasn't much else he could do.

She got up at the annoying ring of her alarm clock. Forcing herself to get up, she quickly got ready and gave Romoko a kiss and left him money for meals. She rushed out the door realizing she was late. Pushing herself, she got to the flower shop in record time. She sneaked in the back door, making sure not to be seen by the shops owner, Mr. Yamanaka.

"TENTEN!" She flinched as she heard his deep voice. "THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF YOU BEING LATE! YOUR FIRED!" She gasped and turned around.

"But..." He cut her off.

"NO BUTTS. OUT. NOW!" She sighed and left, heading home. She stared sadly at the ground. When she reached her house she groaned. The landlady, Karin, stood at her doorstep.

"Tenten." She growled angrily, waving a bunch of envelopes at her. "Three weeks now? When are you going to pay these?"

"I'm sorry Karin, I –." Karin shook her head.

"No, I don't want your apologies, I want you and your brother out of here. You have until tonight." She walked away. Tenten sighed. She opened the door and walked strait into Romoko's room. She reached under his bed and pulled out a backpack full of his extra clothes and an extra toothbrush. She picked up the phone. Tears pricked her eyes as she called the number taped to the back of the phone.

"Hello? May I speak to Sakura Uchiha please?"

"This is she, may I ask who is speaking?"

"Sakura, its Tenten."

"…oh…Tenten, I'm so sorry, I-I'll be right there." She hung up and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of whisky. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." Her voice sounded strangled. The door opened softly, Sakura walked in.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am." She downed the glass.

"It's ok, are you sure Sasuke's ok with this?" Sakura nodded. Tenten mumbled a thanks. They got into Sakura's car and drove to Romoko's school. They walked in and Tenten asked the secretary for Romoko. A few moments later, Romoko stood in the door way, his eyes wide.

"Tenny?" She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She held out the backpack, he walked forward and took it, staring solemnly at it.

"I understand." He whispered. He hugged her. "Good bye Tenny." Tears streamed down her face.

"Goodbye Romoko."

"Tenny, do you-?"

"We talked about this Romoko, I can't." His head turned away from her.

"Your running away."

"No, I'm facing my problems and leaving you out of them. Goodbye." She whispered. He walked over to Sakura and took her hand. Sakura looked at her sadly. She rushed over to Tenten and hugged her tightly.

"Good luck." Tenten nodded. Sakura led Romoko to her car. Then she turned around.

"Do you need a ride?" She shook her head. She watched them leave. She headed towards her second job, Kiba's bar. She saw him sitting outside the building. He was leaned up against the door. The bar was closed.

"Kiba…?"He looked up at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Tenten, I really am. I tried, but they took it away from me." She felt her frustration build up inside of her. She clenched her fists and then punched the wall, leaving a good mark. Kiba looked up at her.

"Nice hook you got, I might not have a place for you to work at, but I can get you money." She looked at him questioningly. "There's a fight-hear me out- a fight club down town near the clubs and they pay good money for good fighters."

"I would manage you, if you wanted me to of course. Oh but wait, they only let the guys fight. Sorry."

She smirked.

"I can take care of that." He brightened.

"Really?" she nodded. "Ok, meet me here in, like, half an hour good?" She nodded.

She walked into the alley way, dressed in baggy clothes and her breasts were bandaged to her chest. She had a hat and stuffed her long brown hair into it, leaving out only her bangs. She spotted Kiba approaching her cautiously.

"Kiba…" She started in a deep voice, actually convincing him she was a guy as he walked away. She changed her tone. "Kiba!" her whirled around and stared at her.

"Tenten? Oh god, that's an awesome outfit, didn't even recognize you." She smirked. He walked into the alley way, with her in tow. About fifteen minutes later they reached a club. He smirked and showed a guard an I.D. and Tenten showed him her new fake one Kiba got her. He nodded and let them in. They walked past the dance floor and headed to the back of the club. He opened a door and led her down a flight of stairs. She heard the fighting before she saw it. And when she saw it she stepped back in surprise. She hadn't even known about this. She quickly composed herself and followed Kiba through the crowd.

He led her to a stand with a clipboard and signed his name on it. She signed her name as Mokino Uzimaki under his. He chuckled.

"Naruto's your cousin isn't he." She nodded. "Yeah, I thought so, the Uzimaki's have fighter blood in them." She sighed.

"You'll be called up soon, there weren't many contestants today, maybe you'll even get to fight the champ."

"Who's that?" He smirked.

"Hyuuga, Neji. Hyuuga, Hiashi's nephew." She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes narrowed. He was the one who caused all of this. Kiba stopped.

"Oh sorry, forgot." Then he chuckled. "You'll get your revenge then wouldn't you." She grimaced.

"Oh, your up! Against Shikamaru Nara, the laziest fighter they've got, but he's smart so watch out." She nodded and stepped up onto the ring. The Nara dude looked no older than her. He slouched and his head was thrown back in a bored way. He smirked when he saw her, chuckling slightly.

"Another rookie, Kiba?" Kiba ignored the comment.

"Good luck _Mokino._" He said. She nodded.

"Alright… begin." The announcer said. Shikamaru stepped into his stance, and she leaned back into hers. He threw her a kick and she jumped out of the way, returning with a couple of punches of her own. She hit about two and he threw his fist into her face. It buster her lip. She backed away for a second, catching her breath.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled. Her eyes narrowed and she threw a flurry of quick punches at him and she hit him in some of his pressure points. He wobbled before his legs gave out and he collapsed.

"Damn…Troublesome women." He breathed as he sat himself up, supporting himself with one arm. He wiped blood away from his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie. "Good fight though."

"Huh?" she straitened. He nodded.

"I quit, to troublesome, and I'm tired." She rolled her eyes.

"See you around rookie," he turned to Kiba. "You got yourself a strong kid, train him well." Kiba grinned and nodded.

After fighting a few more people, Shino, Rock Lee(creepy kid), and Gai(creepy guy). She sat next to Kiba, panting. She greedily drank the water that he gave her. Still panting, she clutched her chest.

"Are you ok?" she shook her head. She started coughing. Kiba's eyes widened. He handed her a napkin.

"Tenten what's going on?!" He freaked and she shook her head, patting him on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down as her coughing fit continued. He stopped freaking but was still worried. He handed her a glass of water. She downed it quickly, clearing the flavor of blood from her mouth.

"Tenten, how long?" he asked, looking away.

"Three months." He jerked his head towards her.

"THREE MONTHS!" His eyes were burning. "Damn it Tenten! You could have died!" she put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up." He narrowed his eyes and pulled her hand away.

"No Tenten were going to take you to the Hospital, now." She shook her head.

"No, Kiba… please, I don't have the money."

"I don't care! We'll get you a loan and then you will go-." She cut him off.

"Go were?! I lost the apartment, I lost my job. Kiba, I lost Romoko." Kiba's eyes widened.

"Tenten, you need to get help." She looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Next, our champ, Hyuuga, Neji against rookie Mokino Uzimaki." She got up. Kiba pulled her down.

"No!" she pulled away.

"Yes!" she quickly entered the rink before Kiba could stop her. She stood across from the famous Hyuuga. He smirked. She grimaced as pain ran through her side. His smirk faded as if he read her mind. She swallowed her cough as she tasted blood. His eyes narrowed.

"You can't fight in that condition." He murmured loud enough for only her to hear. She glared at him.

"Watch me." She hissed. He leaned back into his stance and she copied him. He kicked her in the chest, knocking the breath out of her lungs as she skidded back slightly. She recovered quickly and shot him a couple of punches. She grazed his jaw, but it was all she needed. He reeled back from the impact. He growled throwing her quick punches and a couple of kicks. Again, blocking most, not all, she wiped the blood away from a cut on her lip. He threw her a right hook. Avoiding it in the same manner she did when they first met. His eyes widened as only one thought crossed his mind.

'_no…not her. '_He missed a kick to his chest and he flew back. She stared at him from the other end of the rink. Her familiar chocolate orbs glaring at him. It was devastating to watch her whole world dissolve around her in one day, and then to be diminished to a fighting tool. He did this for fun. She did it to survive. He saw her hatred for him clear as day in her eyes. He looked away, ashamed. He didn't get up. He fell back and let his head hit the ground, Hiashi would kill him for giving up. But then remembering what he had said, though, maybe not.

She sighed in both annoyance and relief. She walked to Kiba who wordlessly handed her a drink.

He spotted her in the alley way. He followed her to her supposed destination. The park. She sat on the swing, rocking back and forth softly. He sat down in the swing next to her, facing the opposite way. She didn't give any sign that she noticed him.

"What's your real name." He asked.

"Tenten." She whispered, not moving.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"I know." He waited, but she didn't move. He just barely noticed the tears streaming down her face before he looked away.

"What's wrong?" _Stupid question, _he thought.

"Everything."

"I meant at the moment." She didn't answer for a moment. He got up and turned to face her, she did not move. He looked into her watery eyes. Fear was the overpowering emotion. He gave her a questioning look.

"I-I can't move." She stumbled over her words as more tears streamed down her face. With her muscles not working, she fell into his outstretched arms. Fear filled his mind as he stared down t the dying beauty in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered. He stood up gently and carried her to the nearest house, pounding loudly. Sasuke Uchiha opened the door. He quickly moved out of his way and Neji laid her down on his couch. He turned to the older boy.

"Call an ambulance, hurry!" Sasuke nodded and rushed to the other side of the room. He picked up the phone and quickly called the hospital. Neji returned his focus to Tenten. She stared at him with scared eyes. He stroked her cheek.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." He whispered reassuringly. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. He didn't turn away when Sasuke spoke.

"There on there way now. Do I really want to …?" Neji shook his head.

"Where's Romoko?" her weak voice barely reached the Uchiha's ears.

"With Sakura, and the lawyer. There going over the adoption papers. You don't want me to tell him about this incident do you?"

"No, and Sasuke, thanks, for both taking him in and now." He nodded. Neji looked at her questioningly.

"Who's Romoko?"

"My brother."


	2. Getting back up

He stared at her unmoving form, his hands folded under his chin. He listened to the heart monitor, thinking. What had she done to deserve this? He felt extremely guilty now, and it was eating him up inside. Although his face remained emotionless. Her brother? What would happen to him now. More importantly, what would happen to _her_ now? He couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. He heard the door open and his head snapped to the side, grateful for the distraction.

"Well?" He asked.

"She's in critical condition, but were not allowed to do anything." His eye narrowed as he glared at the poor guy.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because of her DNR(1)" Neji's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in a small gasp. She had a DNR? What the hell is wrong with these people?!

"Can you wake her up?" He growled. The doctor nodded and injected her with something.

"I'm guessing you want to be-."

"Yes." He snapped, cutting him off. The doctor nodded again and left. He stood up and walked to her side, glaring at her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell were you thinking getting a DNR?! Are you f#%$*^ out of you mind?!" He started, his voice rising. She blinked.

"I could-."

"I don't care if you couldn't afford it. Isn't living better than dying?" He hissed. She looked away.

"You wouldn't know. Your just a stuck up bastard with a stick up his a#." His eye twitched.

"Your right I don't know. But you do. Tell me, is it worth killing yourself?" He turned her to face him. She hesitated for a moment, then shook her head.

"Good, at least you still have some common sense." He mumbled under his breath. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."She responded. "How am I suppose to feel?" His lips twitched up into a small smirk.

"Hn."

"What the hell was that? A grunt?" He chuckled slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was discharged after she removed her DNR and then was properly treated. She had Pulmonary Embolism(2), a blood clot in the lungs. He had paid for all of her medical expenses. She sighed as they headed out the door. He glanced at her.

"What's wrong?"She had no place to go.

"Nothin-."

"Your staying with me. You think I was going to go through all of this just to let you wander off to the middle of nowhere by yourself?" He read her mind, not literally. She hesitated.

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." He said. "Where is your stuff at?"

"My apartment…or well, the apartment I used to live in." She stated, pointing in the direction of the place she spoke of.

"Hn. Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lugged her suitcase down the road into the car that was waiting for her. He sighed and got out of the car, grabbing her suitcase and throwing it in the trunk. She mumbled a thanks.

"It's fine, get in." He motioned to the car door. She nodded and seated herself, shutting the door behind her. He climbed in and started the car. She glanced out the window as he pulled away from her old apartment and onto the main road.

"So what's you plan?" He asked her, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Get a job, get a house-."

"Your staying with me, did I not make that clear?" He said.

"Oh, uh, ok. Then raise enough money to get Romoko back if they haven't already-."

"I already talked to Uchiha about that, told them to hold off on the adoption. Figured you might want to have him with you."

"…Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her hands. "Are you sure your ok-."

"Yes." He cut her off once again. She found this extremely annoying, but said nothing. It would be rude if she had.

"You don't have to hide it. I know your only being polite. I don't want you to be polite. I want you to be you…please?" He sounded a little sad. Her eyes widened slightly at his words.

"Well…I guess." She mumbled. "So what do you want me to criticize you about?" This brought a smirk to the man's face.

"Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He confirmed.

"Your not wearing you seat belt and your driving way to fast. You look like you haven't slept in weeks witch is very bad when your driving at 60 miles an hour on a 40mph road. Your hairs to long to be put in a ponytail that low, especially when the windows open when your driving 60 mph on a 40mph road, without your seat belt off, half asleep." She stopped there to see if her little speech about his driving had irritated him at all.

"Continue." He said with an amused smirk. She chuckled and looked out the window.

"No thanks, I do, in fact, get tired of talking. While you on the other hand, never will because you don't talk enough."

"I get tired of talking."

"No you don't, you get tired of hearing people talk."

"…" She turned back to face him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Gocha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He opened the door to the Hyuuga mansion. He then led her down a hallway into what looked like a living room. His uncle sat on a white couch, reading a book. Tenten's eyes widened, this was the man that had been with Neji when they attacked her. The man looked up.

"Oh, hello beautiful, remember me?" She glared at him and nodded. He chuckled and looked back at his book.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just trying to prove to my nephew something." She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Oh and Neji?" Neji glanced over at his uncle. "We need to talk about the fight." His eyes widened momentarily. He then returned to his emotionless stare as he led her down the hall to an empty room.

"This will be your room. Mine is strait across from yours, so you do not need to get lost if you need something. Dinner at six." She nodded and sat on the bed.

"Neji…how long am I welcome for?" There was no answer. She turned around to face him, but there was no one there. She stuck her toung out at no one in particular, crossing her arms childishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry, I know its short. Next chapter up soon. Probably later today. But on the 31__st__ through the 8__th__ I believe, there will be very little updates, if any at all._

_DNR-_**do not resuscitate- **_it means if the person has a cardiac arrest or stops breathing, that they should not be revived, this is the choice of the patient._

_Pulmonary Embolism-a blood clot in the lungs that cause shortness of breath, rapid breathing, chest pain, coughing up blood, and bad circulation of the blood._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto. Only there personalities in this Fiction._

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It is much appreciated._


	3. Suprises in different ways

She opened her suitcase and took out her one and only Kimono. It was a deep indigo color with pure white flower petals scattered in various shapes and sizes. A white obi and white trimmings on the sleeves completed the look. It was her mothers before she died. She picked it up and laid it out on the bed, straitening the creases. She grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom that was connected to her room. She took her shower and then dried herself. She slipped on the Kimono and put her hair up in the usual buns. Everyone, even her, knew that the Hyuuga's were very formal people. She slipped on her regular sandals, thankful that the Kimono covered them. She glanced at the clock. 6:55. Her eyes widened as she quickly exited her room and into the hallway, were she ran into a rock solid chest. She fell back, hitting the ground.

"Sorry, just came down to remind you that dinner is in five minuets." She looked up to see a blond guy with sharp blue eyes. Her chocolate orbs widened.

"N-Naruto?" The blond ginned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Hehe, yeah. What are you doing here Tenten? They said that Neji-sama had brought home a girl, I didn't know it would be you. Where's Romoko anyway?"

"He's…uh."

"Right here." They turned to see Neji holding Romoko's hand. Romoko grinned and ran to Tenten. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "You know each other?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Tenten is my cousin." Naruto stated. She nodded in agreement.

"Hm…didn't expect that." Neji mused. "Come on, its dinner. Were already late." He led them down a hallway and into the dinning room. She sat between Neji and a younger navy blue-haired Hyuuga she had seen only once before.

"H-Hello, I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten is i-it?" Said girl nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She waved goodnight to Naruto, then turned to her door, opening it.

"Tenten." She turned around to come face to Neji. She jumped slightly.

"Y-yes Neji?"

"We need to talk, a-about something." She was surprised at his stuttering.

"U-uhm, o-ok." She motioned for Romoko to head to bed, he nodded and she shut the door behind him. She turned to face Neji.

"Could you follow me please?" She nodded and followed him into his room, he sat on the bed and she copied him.

"I-…don't exactly know how to tell you this, so I'm going to tell you strait forward. I need to be married in two months and I still don't have a bride and,-sigh-, Iwantyoutobemywifemarrymeplease?" She blinked.

"You know, I strangely understood that." Then what he said clicked in her mind. "You want me to marry you?!"

(A/N: if you can't read it, it says ' I want you to be my wife, marry me please.')

"Yes. You will have a place to stay and you will be cared for." She shook her head in disbelief.

"No?" He asked.

"No…I mean no I didn't say no. I…why me?"

"Because you're the only one I can stand. The only one who doesn't care if she insults me. Normally girls would be like BlaBlaBla Neji's so hot! Neji's so cute! Neji's so-." He was cut off by her laughing. This brought an amused smirk to his lips. Her laughter faded into cute giggles. He stared at her, his eyes locked on her face. His smirk faded. She stopped laughing, and stared back at him. There was something in his eyes she couldn't comprehend. She leaned towards him unconsciously. His hand moved up towards her face and gently caressed her cheek. Her eyes became heavy and started to close as his lips brushed against hers. She gasped as an electric shock passed through her. If he felt it, he didn't show it.

"W-what-." She started.

"I-I don't know." He whispered before pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her hands found there way around his neck and knotted her fingers in his long silky hair. He wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her closer.

"Neji?" The door slammed open. "Ne-! Oh, uh, s-sorry nii-san." They pulled away from each other, a blush forming on both of there faces. Neji turned to the person in the doorway.

"What do you need Hanabi?" He snapped.

"Father would like to speak to you." She hissed nastily. Tenten stood up.

"I-I guess I'll g-go now. S-see you later." She turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Tenten. What's your answer?"

"…Yes." He had to keep himself from grinning as she walked into the hall and into her room. He then turned to glare at his cousin.

"OOOOOH! NEJI'S IN LO-!" He quickly put a hand over her mouth, glaring at her hard. She smirked underneath his hand.

"Shut. Up." Her eyes widened as he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Y-you aren't denying it! Oh. You ARE in love!" He pushed her out the door.

"I said, SHUT UP!" He growled and stormed down the hallway and into his Uncles chambers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She slid down the door of her room. He loved her? She bit her lip and brought her fingertips too her lips were she could still feel a tingling warmth from were he kissed her. She didn't know the answer to the question she asked herself, but she had plenty of time to figure it out, she was going to marry him.

"Tenny?" She looked up into the deep brown eyes of her little brother.

"Yes Romoko?"

"What happened? What did he want to talk to you about?"

"Romoko? How do feel about having your sister be a bride?" His eyes widened.

"He asked you to marry him?" She nodded.

"Where's the ring?"

"Uhhhh…I didn't get it yet?" His eyes narrowed.

"This…isn't out of love is it? It's one of them business arrangements right?" She sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You're too smart for your age."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He knocked on the door of his Uncles chamber.

"Come in." He opened the door and walked inside.

"You needed to speak to me?"

"Yes. It's about the match." He said, referring to the fight.

"Oh, about that. I coul-."

"I'm very proud of you." His head snapped up, surprise evident on his face.

"Huh?" Hiashi smiled knowingly. Neji gritted his teeth in annoyance. Was it that goddamn obvious?

"I am fairly confident that you have found your bride." He stated.

"What the hell?! How do you people's know this stuff so fast?!" He screeched, his eye twitching.

"You forget you live in a Hyuuga mansion Neji. Byakugan?" Neji's face fell as he crossed his arms over his chest. His Uncle just chuckled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Thanks for reading. How much you wanna bet that you didn't see that comin?_

_Anyway. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated._


End file.
